It is known that automotive radar-sensors need to be aligned with the chassis of a host-vehicle so the location of detected objects is accurately known. Alignment procedures performed when the host-vehicle is assembled are not able to compensate for pitch or elevation errors caused by heavy cargo and yaw or azimuth errors caused by miss-alignment of the wheels or chassis of the host-vehicle which may cause ‘crabbing’ or ‘dog-tracking’ by the host-vehicle while traveling.